vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Krans R. Tsarskiy
Summary Krans R. Tsarskiy is the current patriarch of the Russian Orthodox Church. Although a child in looks and often times in disposition, he has the wits with him to be able to wield such a position, making him one of the most politically powerful persons in the Magic Side. He was used by some of his subordinates during World War III who had allied themselves with Fiamma of the Right, but he was freed by Vasilisa and ultimately decided to help the other factions stop Fiamma. He would later be part of the global coalition against Gremlin. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, Unknown with magic Name: Krans R. Tsarskiy Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: About 15 Classification: Human, Magician, Patriarch of the Russian Orthodox Church Powers and Abilities: Magic, can remove the target's strength and power by judging them, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Human level, Unknown with magic (His only demonstrated spell doesn't rely on physical destruction) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class ' 'Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Unknown, his Seven Deadly Sins spell appears to work as long as he can sense his target in some way with one of his five senses, which includes speaking to people in another continent through a radio Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average, he's the leader of one of the biggest factions of the Magic Side Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, an opponent who can successfully challenge his accusations can free themselves of the sins, or they can even turn them back and use them against Krans Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Seven Deadly Sins Spell:' A unique spell constructed by the Russian Orthodox Church for use against the magic god Othinus. The spell's origins can be traced to Christianity bringing different belief systems and gods to fit into their own belief system, like gods of Celtic and Norse religions turning into demons, and their heroes turned into their Saints. The spell brings other gods (in this case, the target) into the system of the Russian Orthodox Church, and then reevaluates them by judging them according to its rules and biases. Krans uses the concept of the Seven Deadly Sins, which allows him to remove 1/7 of the target's strength for each sin he judges the target has. If all sins have been applied properly, the spell takes away all the strength of the target, leaving them with no energy to breath or even have a heartbeat, killing them. The spell works based on the judgment that is made by the user by finding fault in other religions (belief systems) and strip them of their power. It doesn't matter if the user is right or not in their judgment, as the spell takes the user's one-sided complaints and transforms them into real attacks. However, when a target is judged to have a sin, and if that target truly doesn't believe that sin applies to them or if the sin truly is inapplicable to the target and is a really forced accusation, they are apparently unaffected by the effects of the spell during that judgment. This is also compounded by the user's confidence in applying the sin on the target. Another weakness of the spell is that it can backfire on Krans if the target successfully turns back the accusations on Krans. For the spell to work, Krans needs the target's name, a photo, and some way of sensing the individual with one of his five senses. Additionally, any believer of the Russian Orthodox Church around the target will be unable to interfere or bring harm to the target while the spell is active, or it will cause a feedback on the Patriarch. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10